


+4

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is Not Very Sneaky, Ereri Events, Fluff, For My Love Buddy, Kittens!!!!, Levi loves cats, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day Gift Exchange, elliewritesthings, ererivdayexchange2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Levi loves cats almost as much as he loves Eren.





	+4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliewritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/gifts).



> Written for the Ereri Valentine's Day Gift Exchange! For my wonderful love buddy, @elliewritesthings!  
> Ellie, I literally stalked your Tumblr for days--like a fucking creepo--trying to find something that would inspire this one-shot! When I saw how many cat posts you had, I knew I had to do something with kittens! I hope that you enjoy your gift and that your day is filled with smiles and love! Happy Valentine's Day! <3  
> I hope everyone has a happy Valentine's and that you also enjoy this work!   
> You can also find Ellie here on Tumblr! :D

When Eren ran inside the apartment and locked himself in the bathroom without so much as a hello, Levi thought someone must have been chasing him. He jumped up from his seat on the couch to shut and lock the front door, rushed to the bathroom after his boyfriend, and knocked once. Twice. He felt a tightening in his stomach when Eren didn’t answer, his heart crawling into his throat.

“Eren,” he called out softly, Levi’s voice steady even through the shot of panic. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Eren snipped. “Everything’s fine! Why would I not be fine?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He and Eren had been dating for years; they knew each other like they knew themselves. Levi could pick up on every nuance in Eren’s voice. He knew every tick, every tremor, every hitch and stutter. He could read Eren as if he were an open book. Whatever he was doing, the only person Eren was worried about getting in trouble with was Levi.

“Open the door, Eren.”

“I’m taking a shit!”

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. So am I. Just open the door.”

There was only silence on the other end. One minute passed. Two. Three. Then the knob clicked and turned, finally revealing Eren. He was holding a small, rain-soaked, filthy cardboard box. If not for the strange scratching--and what sounded like chirping?--coming from within, Levi would have snatched it away and threw it in the fireplace.

“What’s in the box, Eren?” Levi sighed exasperatedly. “What are you hiding?”

Eren took a deep breath and held the item toward Levi, allowing him to peer in and see for himself. “Please don’t freak out. But we have to keep at least one!”

Levi’s eyes knit in confusion, but his expression was slack again when he took a peek in the box. Inside, wriggling and mewing quieter than mice, were four spotted tabby kittens. 

Though all kittens were moderately fluffy--and terribly dirty--three were grey with black and white splotchy spots, their eyes a beautiful green with gold and dark brown flecks speckled throughout. The three of them were mewling and purring quietly as the cuddled up in one of the corners of their little home, trying to sleep as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Two females, one male, but all equally adorable.

The fourth one, another female, stole Levi’s heart at first sight. The smallest kitten, solid grey with one green and one gold eye--the same heterochromia as Eren’s--blinked up at him curiously. There was a small rip in her left ear and a scar on her nose where one of her siblings must have scratched her while playing. She never mewed or purred as she watched and didn’t try to escape his hands when Levi reached in to pick her up. As soon as she was cradled against his chest, Levi didn’t want to let her go.

“I found them on the street like this,” Eren explained sheepishly, looking down into the box fondly with a light blush tinting his cheeks. “ I was going to give them a bath before I showed you. I thought maybe if they were clean it would be easier to convince you.”

“You don’t need to convince me,” Levi said shortly. He looked back up at Eren, loving that his eyes were mismatched just like the kitten he was holding. “I’ve always wanted a cat. You know that.”

Eren glanced up to meet Levi’s gaze, hope flashing through his beautiful gaze. “I know. We always say we’ll look into it, but we never do. When I saw these little guys…” Eren paused to chew on his lip. “I couldn’t just leave them there. They’ve gotta be starving.”

Levi’s face softened, his heart stuttering in his chest as he watched Eren’s concern nip at him. “You realize we’re already attached, right? There’s no way we’re ever getting rid of any of these fucking brats.”

Eren chuckled, setting the box on the vanity. “That was my master plan.”

Levi rolled his eyes again. “Oh, I know. You’re a little shit.”

The grin that lit up Eren’s face was worth the embarrassment of the sudden kiss soon after. With the fourth kitten still clutched against Levi’s chest, Eren wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and slotted their mouths together. Levi was sure he had never felt as much love in his whole life as he felt in this moment. Eren held him like he was the world, kissed him breathless. When they broke apart, Eren looked at him like he was the moon and the stars and his entire universe; like he was the most beautiful creation to ever behold.

“Does this mean I get to call you catdaddy from now on?”

Levi’s face pinched as he returned the kitten to her siblings. “No. And if you ever call me that, you can forget about getting fucked for the rest of your life.”

Eren laughed melodically, the sound making Levi’s head spin and stomach flutter with butterflies. How did Eren still have this effect on him?

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll just stick with daddy.”

“Damn right you will,” Levi quipped. “I’ll go to the store to get food and whatever else the shits need. They better be spotless when I get back.”

“Or what?” Eren teased.

“Or I’ll have to spend all my time bathing them instead of sucking your dick,” he snapped back. “I wonder how many times I would’ve gotten you to come?”

Eren smirked as a chill shot through him, his knees starting to get weak. “Yes, daddy.”

Levi smiled softly, kissing Eren one more time before he left their apartment. As he was walking down the street, a thought struck him in place. For a moment, he thought of turning back and telling Eren that they needed to be more rational. They could keep one kitten, but the other three had to go. Four cats were going to get too expensive too fast.

Then he thought of Eren’s smile, of his love for animals and how it would break his heart to give them away, and he kept walking toward the pet store down the street.

Levi had always wanted cats and Eren was already smitten with them, so the struggle would be worth it.


End file.
